Love the Ones You Help
by A. R. Naylor
Summary: Beast Boy/OC!  But it's not your typical OC.  Read to find out more.
1. Chapter 1

_I don't Teen Titans, I think. No, I'm positive I don't._

_Warning: I wrote this in the same way I would write a script. Sorry if you don't like that style. Plus there's OC/Beast Boy in here, if you don't read if you don't like OCs. Also I haven't seen Teen Titans for ages so I'm not up to date how the characters would act and what they would say. Plus I'm not really into battle scenes so there's only one and it's not very good._

Adonis runs out of bank his hands overflowing with money. Some is slipping and falling out of his arms. Alarms and blaring behind him from a building with the word "Bank" on it.

Robin: Ah, Adonis. Get ready to be taken down by the Teen Titans.

Adonis: It is you who will be taken down.

Raven: Right. Can we get on with this?

Cyborg: I'm game.

The Titans engage in combat. First Robin sends a fist full of disk grenades which Adonis responds by hitting Robin away mid air. While he is hitting Robin, Starfire attacks from behind with starbolts. Adonis responds by covering himself then tying a light post around her. Beast Boy then turns into a dog and tries attacking his neck. Adonis pulls him off by grabbing one leg and bending it into an unnatural shape. He then proceeds to toss Beast Boy away from him. Raven then uses her power to bind him firmly into a light pole. He attempts to break lose but fails. (_A/N: I know in the show it would be a lot longer with multiple attacks._)

Adonis: No. I'm the great Adonis. I can't be defeated.

Robin: Too bad, you already have been.

Guys in white suites precede in taking Adonis away.

Cyborg: What do you guys say we head home and order some pizza?

Robin: Let's go.

Starfire: Wait! Where's Beast Boy?

The Titans look around. Then Beast Boy, still in dog form, comes out of a pile of rubble, whimpers, then collapses.

Roll Intro Credits.


	2. Chapter 2

_Again, I don't and never will own Teen Titans._

_I've never broken any bones so I don't actually know how long they take to heal. If you want to tell me in a review that would be much appreciated. Plus I forgot to mention in the last chapter that this story has talking animals, so if you don't like that . . ._

Back in a lab somewhere in Titan's Tower. The Titans are standing around a hospital bed where Beast Boy, still in dog form, sits with a cast on his front right paw.

Cyborg: Well, it's definitely broken. And the bad news is he can't morph at all, because when he morphs his body changes his bone structures and with a broken bone it can't morph it. I think he's been trying for the last hour, but he's stuck in dog form.

Robin: So I guess he won't be able to fight, right?

Cyborg: Not unless he wants to fight in dog form. Hey, stop that. (Referring to Beast Boy who keeps on trying to put his broken paw down.) If you want it to heal you need to keep your weight off of it, you have three other legs to depend on. And no chewing on it either. (Going back to the other Titans) But fighting with a broken leg at all isn't a good idea either.

The Titans then leave the lab room, leaving Beast Boy alone who looks around, jumps off the hospital bed and then falls because of unbalance.

Scene Change

The Titans are all sitting in the living room/kitchen. Robin and Cyborg are playing video games on the coach next to Raven who is reading a book. Starfire is in the kitchen creating a wreath with flowers which she then completes and puts on her head. Beast Boy sits on the coach, as well, looking bored. He then proceeds to climb on the back of the coach carefully making sure that he stops every once in a while to regain balance. He then stops behind Raven and lays down trying to read over her shoulder.

Raven: Beast Boy, do you mind laying somewhere else?

Beast Boy then goes around her and jumps down, without falling, between her and Cyborg. He watches the screen longingly and then jumps down from the coach and walks past Starfire, who is adjusting her wreath, he stops for a few seconds and then precedes to leave. He reaches the door, looks around, and walks out with his head down.

Scene Change

Beast Boy is now on the streets limping with his head still down. He lifts up his head and sniffs a little, an aroma enters his nose from an alley way. He goes down that way and realizes that it's coming from a trash can. He looks around then sticks his head in, he comes out with a piece of pizza which he gulps down in one bite. He then proceeds to leave the alley way but blocking his path are two dogs who are growling and half way covered with shadow. Beast Boy backs up.

Black out.


End file.
